cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
HeyImBee
HeyImBee, also known as Bee, is an Australian YouTuber. She is a retired Season 1 Cube member, but is now in Season 2. She frequently plays with YouTubers such as StrauberryJam, TYBZI, Grapeapplesauce, etc. Her Minecraft skin is a bee which explains her MC name. She also explains why she calls herself Bee due to her being allergic to bees. Besides playing Minecraft, she also plays the Sims 4. She recently moved in with Mitchell Straub (Also known as StrauberryJam) and is now living in Melbourne. She is also known for her love of Nutella. She calls her fans "my honeys". She lived with fellow Cube member, Straub for one year in Melbourne, Australia. The two moved into their own apartment where they befriended their neighbors, Jeruhmi and Peckett. She had a short-lived stay at her new home at New South Wales. She said that she missed her family and wanted to live closer to them. However, on July 20, 2015, she tweeted that she will be moving back to Melbourne for better internet.Moving back to Melbourne She said that she and Straub will visit each other and hang out. History on YouTube Ongoing Series *Cube UHC *Hunger Games (Survival Games) *Vlogging *Sims 4 *Speed UHC * Cube SMP (Season 2) * Cube Sims Ended Series *Cube SMP (Season 1) *Life In The Woods *Buzz Craft Real Life Not a lot is really known about Bee's real life as she is very private. She has a dog who lives in her old home named Rosie. When she lived at home with her family she used to go a beach almost everyday. She lived with StrauberryJam for an entire year and were friends with their neighbors Jeruhmi and Peckett. Bee, Dolphin, Jeruhmi, and Straub decided to go on a roadtrip together. However, Straub decided to leave while in between the trip. In June 2015, the lease for her and Straub's apartment has ended. She had a short-lived stay at her new home in New South Wales because of the bad internet connection. She then explained that she would return back to Melbourne with her boyfriend Gingy. She went traveling for a month from Australia to her final destination, Japan. Due to this, she was semi active on her YouTube channel, uploading very few videos while she could. As of late September 2015, she has returned and is going to move in with Straub once more. She will be staying with Straub until she finds an apartment in Melbourne.Update Video She and Straub shared this apartment from September-November 2015. In early November 2015, Bee and Ginger moved into their new home. Late 2015, she and Ginger separated. Bee mentions that the two are still on good terms and are still good friends.Separation Confirmed UHC Stats, Charts, and Summaries Season 6 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) Bee made her first appearance to Cube UHC in season 6. This season teams of 2 were chosen chosen at random; which led her to be paired with Grapeapplesauce in team Blades. In episode 3 Bee took fall damage which led to her loosing half a heart. Bee and Grape went mining for the first 5 episode but luck wasn't favouring them as they weren't able to locate enough diamonds to get enchanted. Nearing the end in episode 9 team Blades had ran into team Lasers and engaged in a bow fight. Although team Blades had the advantage of gaining high ground, they were detriment in the number of their hearts. Bee only having four hearts and Grape with 3 they decided not to charge into sword battle. As morning came, team Pandas appeared in the fight. Team Blades ran to escape a 3 team fight which subsequently led to team Lasers being killed by team Pandas. With Bee and Grape still trying to escape team Pandas caught up and had them cornered. Bayani from the rival team shot both Bee and Grape finishing the season for team Blades. Bee placed third in the season with team Blades placing in second. Season 7 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Notes: *''Bee did not debut until Season 6. '' *''Bee did not pariticipate in Seasons 8 and 11.'' Trivia *She is known for substituting words with "bee" to other words with a similar sound. * Her Minecraft texture pack is bee-themed, which makes several items related to a bee. Her hunger bars are in the shape of a flower, as in pollen for bees. Her armor bar is also black and yellow. She also made a few changes to the names, for example, ** Golden XXX ---> Honey XXX * Bee responded to a question in her comments asking if she was ever going to release her texture/resource pack, Bee then said, "I'm sorry, but no, the creator asked me not to." * Bee surpassed 100,000 subscribers on the 17th of February 2015. She filmed her reaction and phoned her brother who congratulated her. Straub then surprised her on camera with party poppers and a sparkler to celebrate. * Bee surpassed 200,000 subscribers on the 31st of July 2015. To celebrate this, she made a 'Draw my life' video which you can find on her Youtube channel, *Bee is currently the only female Cube member. *Her favorite number is 5.Pranking Bee Fail (7:40) External Links *Bee on YouTube *Bee on Twitter *Bee on Instagram *Bee on Twitch Gallery Bee.png|Bee's YT Avi (2014) Bee Avi (2015).png|Bee's YT Avi (2015) HeyImBee.jpg|Bee In Real Life Bee-0.png|Bee's Current Minecraft Skin download (2).jpg|Bee and Straub in real life. UHshe Logo 2.png|UHShe - Logo|link=http://stacyplays.wikia.com/wiki/UHShe UHshe_-_Bee.png|HeyImBee - UHShe - Episode 1|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wty4kKStYrc References Navigation Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Category:UHC Category:The Zone Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube Member Category:Server Owner Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:UHshe Participant Category:Female UHC member Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member